


Prompt #1

by DragMeDownToBeaconHills



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragMeDownToBeaconHills/pseuds/DragMeDownToBeaconHills
Summary: "You shouldn't leave your window open."





	Prompt #1

**Author's Note:**

> Theo Raeken x Fem!Reader  
> Word Count: 393

You made your way to your closet as you had just gotten out of the shower. You dried yourself off, throwing on a bra and a matching pair of lace underwear. In the midst of searching through your clothes for an oversized shirt to put on, you were unaware of Theo behind you.

"You know, you shouldn't leave your window open, anyone could just climb in." He smirked, his eyes trailing over your body.

You jumped, an involuntary yelp of surprise climbing up your throat as you scrambled to find something to cover your exposed skin. In your haste, you rushed into your closet, shutting the doors quickly.

Theo chuckled, moving to your bed where he lied down, his amused gaze trained on the closet doors, patiently waiting for you to come out.

After turning on the light you found a shirt that was big enough to cover what Theo wasn't allowed to see, although, as you pulled it on, you found yourself wondering if there was even a point to it anymore. Who knows what he had seen before he decided to make his presence known. You finally emerged from the closet, shutting the light off on your way out.

"There she is." His smug voice caught your attention. You looked over to see him lounging leisurely across your bed.

"What the hell do you want?" You sassed, beginning your night routine.

Your attitude only seemed to encourage his arrogant behavior, "French fries, world peace, to fuck you endlessly." He listed off in a nonchalant tone.

You scoffed, "As if I'd ever want to touch you."

"A lot of girls would love to touch me."

"Then go bother one of them." You were growing irritated.

Theo smirked, standing up and walking over to you, "You're telling me if you had the chance, you wouldn't put that mouth of yours to work?"

You felt the agitation dissipate into nervousness under his intense stare, finding it hard to hold it confidently. He raised an eyebrow at your silence, a smug smirk slowly spreading across his face at the sound of your heart speeding up. Your body was betraying you, screaming at you to let him rip your clothes off and take you right there.

With a silent breath and a graceful maneuver you stepped around him, "Get the hell out of my house, Raeken."

__________________________________________

 **Copyright © 2018 Tessa Hill.**  
**All rights reserved.  
**This material may not be translated, reproduced, displayed, modified or distributed in any way without my written permission.****


End file.
